


what would you do for the one you love?

by DeathDragons246



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Control, The Cave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew this would happen. But i had to protect the one i love. If only I could say good bye, and tell him i love him.</p><p>'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is present day and the chapters after it are flashbacks.

"Jarvis. Lock down."

"Okay sir."

"No one is allowed in."

"Of course sir."

"Thank you."

"No problem sir."

Tony set to work on fiddling with a "new" arch reactor, more like a old one that needed improvements. The Avengers just got back from a battle with Doctor Doom, Loki, and himself and they were all cut up and beat up pretty bad. Tony had some cuts on his face, chest, and legs. He was pretty sure he had a few broken bones to. He "snuck", more like stumbled, ran/speed walked, and made a lot of noise, out of the room. He could hear the others call for him but he didn't want to deal with them at the moment because of what he did. He wouldn't be able to face them for a month at the least. They needed to take care of Clint, who wasn't as bad as Tony. Clint had a few scratches and maybe a fracture but that was all.

"Hey." Came a voice from somewhere in the dark lab. 

Tony squeaked, jumped, and hit his knee on the table. "Ow. Hey." Tony searched the room until his eyes landed on the archer stepping out of a shadowy corner. 

"Shit. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. How'd you get in here anyway?"

"I used the vents."

"I have vents in here?"

"Yes."

Tony looked away, in shame and guilt, and poked at the arch reactor. "I'm sorry...."

"They don't blame you."

"But Clint, i did that to you!"

"It's not that bad. Besides you were being controlled."

"I know. It's just, hard to deal with knowing i did that to you." Tony gasped and blushed when Clint hugged him,he may or may not have a "crush" on the archer.

"It'll be okay, Tony."


	2. Flash Back part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Back.

"The tesser-act? That's missing! I thought we locked it up!" Fury yelled in anger. [A/N- I don't know how to spell tesser-act. Comment it and i'll edit it later. :) ]

Clint stood there with a blank face, but Tony could tell he was fuming on the inside. He was forced to steal the tesser-act, for Loki. Tony stood next to him silently hoping that Loki was still locked up and that he didn't manage to escape. He knew if Clint were to get news like that, well lets just say that SHEILD would have to hide a persons body and "delete" that person from existence.

"I went to check on it and it was just gone." Steve told Fury.

"It can't just be gone! It was locked up! Hidden!" Fury was living up to his name.

Bruce walked out of the room to go and calm down and Thor followed him to make sure he was okay. Natasha stood by Steve who looked like he was gonna punch something. That's when Tony had enough. He closed his eyes and breathed in. "ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at him. He barely yelled at the Avengers and when he did he was usually really, and I mean really, pissed.

"It's gone. We got that 'director'. But yelling at us isn't gonna help. Now. We all need to calm the hell down. Right now. And when you 'are' calm you can give me a call." With that said Tony walked out of the room, shoulders straightened and tensed. Tony walked up to Thor. "Point break, can i ask you a question?"

"Yes, Man of Iron." Thor replied smiling.

"What's your knowledge on Loki, like what's he doing right now?"

Thor frowned. "He is locked up. Why do you ask such a question?"

"No reason. Just wondering." Tony walked down the hallway, right out the door to his car, got in, and sped off. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and yelled, "Shit!" He got to his tower and ran in. He walked to his lab and sat in his chair, pulling up all the files of Loki. He sat there for 'hours' searching for something, anything! He was about to give up and go to bed when he got a phone call. It was Clint. He picked up his cell phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Tony?" Clint's voice replied

"Yea?"

"Thor contacted his father."

"And?"

"Loki escaped."


	3. Flash Back part 2

"Loki what?"

"He escaped."

"Escaped!"

"Tony. Calm down."

"How can I calm down?! He "brain washed" you! He through me out a window! And he destroyed of half of New Your city!"

To say Tony was angry would be an understatement. He was in raged. He wanted to kill something and i mean anything. Clint on the other hand sounded calm with this whole situation.

"Tony, calm down. Or so help me I will come to your tower and tie you to a chair."

"Okay. Okay. I'm calm." Tony took some deep breaths to calm his heart rate. 

"We have Thor in Asgard searching for any sign of Loki. So far he has had no luck."

"Okay. Clint, are you okay? About this whole situation?"

"I'm angry, but i'm staying calm for the lives of people around me."

Tony and Clint carried on with their conversation not know of the other presence in Tony's lab. Tony gasped when an ice cold hand took his phone.

"Tony? Tony?" Clint called from the other end of the phone"

"I'm sorry but, Anthony is not "available" at the moment." The other person replied.

Tony spun around to be greeted with deadly green eyes. "Hello Anthony."

Tony gulped. "Loki."


	4. Flash Back part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but i finnaly updated it!

"Anthony." Loki mimicked.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here, Loki?" Tony stood and backed awsy to put some space in between him and the villain.

Loki smiled at the fear Tony was putting off. "No reason, Man of Iron."

Tony chuckled slightly. "See. Now that's were I know your lying."

Loki smiled slightly."Okay. I came to ask you to join me but i don't think you will."

"You got one thing right. I'll bever join you Loki." Tony narrowed his eyes at the villain. "Ever."

"That's truly sad Man of Iron. I mean. Your friends don't truly trust you. But oh well. Believe in them. I'll be back." With that said, Loki dissapeared.


	5. Flash Back part 4

Tony sighed and left the lab, not wanting to be were Loki was any longer. He plopped, face first, onto the couch. He groaned. 

_What did Loki mean his friends didn't trust him? What did he mean by he'll be back? What was he...the terminator?_

 Tony rolled and looked at the ceiling when a buzxing went of in his front pocket. He reached into it and pulled out his phone, the caller ID reading Clint.

_Wait....didn't Loki take his phone? Fricken trickester and his magic!_

Tony tapped answer and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"TONY!" Clint's yell rang through Tony's ears, causing him to wince.

"Hey buddy. Please don't yell. Mager headache." He could hear Clint's breathing, it was heavy and slow. "Clint, buddy, you okay?"

Clint breathed deeply before he spoke. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I-...uh..." Tony gulped. "I'm fine. It's all good."

Clint sighed. "Fury demands you get back here immediately."

"Why?"

"He herd the whole conversation. Loki didn't hang up."


	6. Flash Back part 5

Tony's eyes widen.  _Fury herd?! Loki was dumb enough not to hang up?! Stupid gods!_

Tony stared at the ceiling before gulping, again, and answering Clint. "He herd?"

"Yeah. Everyone did. Steve contacted Thor, who didn't seem very happy to hear that his brother was still on earth. And that he has been to the tower."

Clint herd a groan on the other end. "Really? Cap already told Thor?"  _Dam it._

"Yeah. As soon as he herd Loki's voice he contacted him. You should start heading down here though. Fury is getting...well furious that your not here yet."

"Tell him to stick it up and wait a few dam minutes." Tony could here Clint stiffle a snort before yelling at Fury to stick it up and wait a few dam minutes. He chuckled.

"He's gonna drag your butt to hell Tony. Get here fast."

"Fine fine fine. Bye."

"See ya." Clint hung up.

Tony sat up and slowly took the phone away from his ear.  _Off to hell._


	7. Flash Back part 6

_I might as well arrive in style._ Tony thought.He smirked as he put on his wrist bracelets and stood on the tower roof.  _Hope the others won't be to worried._

Tony activated the bracelets and stepped off his roof. He watch the ground, that seemed so far away come closer as his suit attached to him. As soon as the suit was attached he flew up and headed off to SHEILD'S building, all while smiling as he did so.

Once Tony landed on the roof of the buliding he had his suit fold up, putting the bracelets away. He walked to the door, opening it, and walked down the stair, a bounce in his step. He stopped smiling once he got to the meeting room and saw the expression Fury was giving him.

"Director," Tony gulped, for the third time that day, and folded his hands behind his back. "You needed to see me about the current situation?"

"Current situation?! Can you try wold destruction, team member being compromised problem?!"  
Fury crossed his arms.

Tony winced slightly, but covered it up and took a seat. "I handled it well. What's the big deal?"

That made the whole team look at him in confusion and surprise. Clint almost made a 'Hm?' And Steve was about to say 'Come again?' before they were interupted by thunder. Thor's here.

Everyone turned towards the door way, waiting. It took about 10 minutes, which felt like hours to some. Thor stood there in all his armored glory.

"Man of Iron." Tony winced slightly at the name, remembering how Loki mocked him with it not to long ago. "Loki has conntacted you?"

Tony nodded slowly, studying the god. "Yeah."

"What has he said?"

"He just said how wanted me to help him. Which i declined!" Tony turned to Fury.

Fury glared at him. "He still targeted you Stark!"

"You just don-" A hand laid on his shoulder. It was Clint's.

"Tony. Listen to Fury."

Tony looked at Clint then back at Fury. He sighed and ran hand down his face. "Speak to me Fury."

"You are ordered to stay here in a room that Loki won't be able to trace you through if he tries to find you again. When leaving this building you will always have another Avenger or Agent with you. You will always have a SHEILD phone on you at all times ao we can track you. Disobey these orders and you will not be allowed to leave this building." Fury spoke.

The Avenger's eyes widen. "You. Want. Me. To. Do. What?!"

"Tony you-"

"No Fury. YOU listen. I'm not your pet. I'm not a puppet you can control. You CAN'T keep me here under my will. It's like you don't trust me at all! Talk to me when you can treat me like a human being." And for the second time today, Tony stormed out.


	8. Present Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorru this chapter is so so so short. I just wanted to get an update up and show you what has been happening in the past. Please forgive me about the shortness!

Tony paced around his lab, staring at himself in shiny metal every so often if he could find it. Fury had called a meeting without him, so being Tony, he thought it was about him. Not noticing, he kept tracing a cut on his left cheek. The cut was made by an arrow, one of Clint's (duh), it cut deep wnough that he had to get stitches in which Clint kept apologizing for.

_I don't get it! Why do they keep apologizing to me?! I'm the one that should be apologizing! I helped Loki! They were just defending it! They did nothing wrong!_

Tony, at this point, had gotten angry enough to were he punched the wall. His hand throbbed, and he was pretty sure he broke some bones.  _Great. Add them to the others._

Tony groaned and went to grab wrap. _What's Clint gonna say?!_ Tony thought as his wrapped his hand.

Tony sighed and walked to his room, he just felt really tired all of a sudden. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness to come while praying that no nightmares would over come him tonight.


	9. No Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while! I'm gonna try to update more. I am so sorry that this chapter is so short.

Tony awoke to not being able to breathe, hands wrapped around his through and peircing-sparkling green eyes stared down at him. "Anthony Stark, you failed what you were suppose to do. Do you know how angry that makes me? You, pet, did not obey your command," The inventor coughed and spluttered trying to beg the  _thing_ to stop. The voice carried on though, and tightened it's grip. "and for what? A stupid archer?! Listen here Man of Iron. You are my pet and I own you, you are mine and you are suppose to do as I say!"

Tony's eyes flashed a icy blue as he got out a short scream which Jarvis herd and sent out an alert to the closest Avenger. 

Tony's throat was let go, Loki disappearing in green mist. He poor inventor could still hear the venom in his voice as Clint ran in and strait to him.

"Tony...Tony...hey. Come back." The archer had Jarvis turn the lights on as his arms wrapped around the elder male.

"C-clint?"

"Yeah...hey Tony. I'm here. I'm here."


	10. Dangit Jarvis

Tony quickly hugged the archer back, gripping onto his shirt. "Clint, I'm so sorry for what I did and for what I might do if Loki gets a hold of me again. I'm sorry I lost the tesser-act. I'm sorry I hurt all of you. I'm so so sorry..." His words were fast and quiet. "I didn't want to, I really didn't want to but I couldn't break the trance. I don't know what Loki did but I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried." A deep breath cut Tony off as Clint pulled back and cupped his face, staring him in the eyes.

"Tony, we all forgive you. Everyone knew it wasn't truly you. We all knew you were under something that Loki did, like he did with me. They forgave me didn't they?" Clint spoke, true sincerity in his voice.

Tony flicked his eyes away from Clint, looking down. "But what I did was way worse then what you did." Tony moved and grabbed Clint's arm. He held it up and looked at all of the bandages. "I did this to you...to the others. I tried to kill you guys." Tears had actually lined the inventors eyes. "I tried to kill you..."

Clint's thumb on his left hand gently brushed against the stiches on Tony's cheek while his right hand moves to trace all the other bandages and bruises. "Tony...we did this to you. I did this to you. I only shot my arrows at you while all the others took care of Loki and Doom. I did actually shoot a few at the other two but it was mostly at you. I knew you were still somewhere in that shell that Loki had trapped you in, I knew the others would hurt you more than I did. And you are still pretty banged up." He leaned his forehead against Tony's as he took a deep breath. "We all have done some pretty dumb things but you couldn't control this Tony. Don't beat yourself up over this, you don't deserve it."

Tony's face was a bright red color as Clint was this close to him and tracing his wound. He had closed his eyes at some point to just listen to Clint talk and feel what injury the archer's hand would move to next.

The archer had notice Tony's eyes were closed, his gaze flicking to the inventor's lips quickly. "To-"

"Sir, are you okay?" Jarvis had interuppted, the two human males breaking apart at his sudden voice.

"Yeah Jarvis, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Tony looked at Clint to see him standing up.

Clint ruffled Tony's hair. "Let me know if you need to talk. My room is just down the hall, I can hurry here pretty quickly."


End file.
